1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including an insertion section provided with a bending section which is configured to bend in first perpendicular directions perpendicular to longitudinal directions and in second perpendicular directions perpendicular to the longitudinal directions and perpendicular to the first perpendicular directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-68711 has disclosed an endoscope including an insertion section provided with a bending section which configured to bend in first perpendicular directions perpendicular to longitudinal directions and in second perpendicular directions perpendicular to the longitudinal directions and perpendicular to the first perpendicular directions. Here, the first perpendicular directions are up-and-down directions (UD directions) of a subject image obtained by an imaging element, and the second perpendicular directions are left-and-right directions (LR directions) of the subject image. In this endoscope, a first bending operation knob configured to perform a bending operation in the first perpendicular directions and a second bending operation knob configured to perform a bending operation in the second perpendicular directions are provided on an outer surface of a grip casing of a grip section. The second bending operation knob is located to an outside of the first bending operation knob, and provided coaxially with the first bending operation knob.